The present invention relates to a liquid composition comprising a dispersion of silica colloid in alcohol and a thermo-setting resin.
Compositions compounded with large quantities of inorganic substances such as calcium carbonate, clay, talc, mica, etc., as fillers are widely known. However, these fillers may rather be said to have been mixed merely for the purpose of reducing the cost.
The liquid composition of the present invention, which comprises a mixture of a dispersion of silica colloid in alcohol and a thermo-setting resin, has been found to exhibit, when hardened at room temperature or by heating, an excellent efficiency utterly different from the conventional thermo-setting resin compositions compounded with inorganic fillers. In other words, the film made from the liquid composition of the present invention has been found to exhibit improved properties such as chemical resistance, surface hardness, abrasion resistance, adhesiveness, heat resistance, etc. These improved properties are considered attributable to the formation of a composite comprising an active silanol on the surfaces of silica fine particles and a thermo-setting resin.